Seishi Makeovers
by Keimei
Summary: Miaka, Nuriko, Suiren-chan, and I give some of the Suzaku Seishi makeovers. ^_^ With random comments by the Random Comment Maker (RCM) R&R please!! *Part 1 as of 5/24*


****

Seishi Makeovers

Part 1: The Idea

By: Keimei

__

[Ruined By: Random Comment Maker]

Rated: PG-13 _[?]_

****

Author's Note: Why is it that all my wacky ideas come during school? This one came during English class. Suiren-chan, Miaka, and I decide to give everyone's favorite seishi makeovers! PG-13 for Tasuki, as usual. 

****

Dan's Note: Hi. I'm NOT the author. I was sent this to add in the part of my own character, Random Comment Maker. RCM is a sub-narrator in my comic, The Godtanic Katie-Kat. All of RCM's text, since I can't create blue text-boxes here, will be _[inserted in this form]. _

****

Disclaimer: As usual, the bishies of FY don't belong to me. Neither does Miaka. They all belong to the brilliant Watase Yu-sama. *bows* Suiren-chan and Ashuri are real people. You can't have them. They aren't mine to give away. But I can shamelessly promote Suiren-chan. Go read her stuff!

****

Dan's Disclaimer: Random Comment Maker (RCM) belongs to me. Not that anyone would want to steal such an unoriginal name anyway. I'd like to conclude by saying one thing: 

I'm [not] Batman! ...hey! [Sorry.] 

****

Another Author's Note: Dan just thinks he's funny. That's why I was trying my hardest not to laugh during computer class when I was "illegally" checking my mail. If you imagine me killing him after a few comments (most having to do with the rating of this fic) then you won't be far from the truth. See first comment to understand. Geez, you give a guy a part in your fic and he destroys it…actually, the comments are pretty funny and not all that annoying. Anything in the squiggly brackets _{…}_ is me when something he said is…well…when I feel I have to reply back.

~*~*~

****

HA!! This is where you thought the fic started, huh? Now if you're anything like me you skipped the author's notes and disclaimer, right? Now go back and read them. Important information for the fic is there. It shouldn't take too long. GO!

~*~*~

"Are you sure about this Keimei-chan?" an aqua-haired girl asked her friend nervously. She wasn't too sure about Keimei's latest plan. 

The lavender-haired girl giggled. "Of course I am Suiren-chan," Keimei assured her. "We have nothing to worry about. Besides, it'll be fun!" Her amber eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine!" a girl with brown hair added. 

_[The author would like to express her sincere apologies. She seems to have misplaced the PG version of this fic. The above was from the NC-17 version. We now present you with the intended PG copy and apologize for any inconvenience...] {Keimei proceeds to bother Dan about the uncalled-for-ness of this comment from second period onwards. She also yells at him for even suggesting it.} _

The three girls were in Keimei's living room, eating ice cream. Keimei had invited them over for a sleepover and both had come. Ashuri, another one of their friends, was supposed to be coming by later. Sleeping bags and pillows were arranged on the floor, although they three knew they weren't going to be there much longer. There were better uses for that space. _[Like a speedboat, or a game of monopoly.]_

Keimei was definitely the most excited. Her amber eyes were glittering with plans for her latest scheme. Her light lavender hair, which normally fell to the middle of her back, was pulled back in a ponytail leaving the pale pink streaks clearly visible. She wore a pair of loose-fitting pink pajama pants and a tank top of the same color. She was quite comfortable on the couch in her living room and look of pure delight crossed her face as she consumed her chocolate ice cream. _["Pink" will henceforth be known as the root of all evil.] _

Suiren didn't look as sure as her friend. Yeah, it seemed like a good plan, but she wasn't totally positive it was going to be very safe. _[Suiren knows rule #43 of life, fun and safe are opposites.] _Not that she cared, but she didn't feel like dying yet. _[Rule #58: Death sucks.] _Her aqua hair fell loose to her shoulders, the bangs straying into her lavender eyes every so often. She too wore baggy pajama pants, only hers were lavender with little waterlilies on them. Her aqua tee shirt must have come with the pants, because a sparkly water lily of the same design graced the front. Suiren sat on the opposite end of the couch Keimei was sitting on, and she seemed to be enjoying the black raspberry ice cream in front of her. _[We've identified the evil one (Keimei) and the Voice of Reason (Suiren). We just need one to be crazy and one to be clueless.]_

Miaka _[Clueless on demand]_, on the other hand, was totally absorbed in her strawberry ice cream. Her brown hair was in its usual two odongos on either side of her head. Her green eyes sparkled as she devoured the treat, and thought of the fun she was going to have later. She was wearing emerald-green sweatpants and a green tank top. Miaka was seated on the other, smaller couch. 

"I'm just making sure you guys know what you're doing. This could get ugly you know," Suiren said. _[It's the PG-13 one, I swear.]_

Keimei grinned at her friend and reached to the coffee table. "That's why I have this!" she announced proudly, holding the object up. Suiren sweatdropped. Keimei and her disposable cameras. "Smile!" she exclaimed. The other two barely had time to blink before a flash blinded them. The photographer smiled wider and gave the two she had just blinded a victory sign. 

"Ah! This is great!" Miaka cried after she had recovered. "Now we can get pictures of all of them!"

Miaka and Keimei glanced at each other. "BLACKMAIL!" they shouted in unison. _[I think the whole world should be taught to blackmail at an early age. Like 90.] _Suiren couldn't help but join the two in laughter. It was going to be fun. 

Keimei turned to Suiren and smiled at her. "I know they're gonna try and kill us Suiren-chan. You can stop worrying that I haven't thought this all the way through before telling you guys about it." She gave another quick victory sign before turning back to the chocolate goop in front of her.

"You DID call everyone, right Miaka?" Keimei asked. _[Call? What does "call" mean?] _

"Of course I did," the girl replied around her ice cream. "They _[The strippers?] _should be here soon…"

Miaka was cut off by the sound of the doorbell and an overly happy voice. "Keimei-chan! Suiren-chan! Miaka-chan! I'm here!" it sang.

Suiren looked at the clock. "I thought you said everyone was coming at 9. It's only 8:30," she pointed out.

Miaka flushed slightly. "Well, I thought he might be able to help us. He does love this kind of stuff after all," she pointed out. _[Where's the fun if I'm -right- when I call Nuriko gay?] {I'm sorry I have to butt in. LEAVE NURI-CHAN ALONE!!!! Ok. All done.}_

Suiren nodded. "True," she agreed. _[How many parents allow their children to hang out with gay men at sleepovers ANYWAY? Or ANY men for that matter?]_

There was a knock at the door. "Hey! Are you guys gonna let me in or am I gonna have to sit out here all night?" the seishi yelled from outside.

The girls giggled. "Coming Nuriko-chan!" they called back. 

Suiren reached the door first and opened it wide for the newcomer. Nuriko stumbled in the house and made his way to the living room where he dumped the packages he had brought. He let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ummm…Nuriko-chan, what did you bring exactly?" Keimei asked.

" Well, let's see…" _["Just my entire handy-dandy house-in-a-box!] _The cross-dressing seishi spread the contents of a couple bags on the floor. "Hmm…we have sleeping bag, pillow, movies with hot guys, magazines, half my anime collection, all the things we might need for our little project when everyone else gets here," _[Someone should define this project before I can make any more jokes about the rating of this fic] _he ticked off. He held up another bag with his famous heart-melting smile. "And junk food of course! Pretty much everything you need for a sleepover."

Miaka restrained herself from jumping for the food, and instead picked up one of the three caboodles. She opened it and started rummaging through the contents. She made sounds of approval as she moved onto the second and third, leaving them for the others to look at. Keimei and Suiren nodded their agreement. 

"So do we have everything?" Keimei asked. Three voices proclaiming "Hai" answered her. "Then all we have to do is wait for the rest to get here." She began to sift through the tapes and DVD's Nuriko had brought. "So, anyone up for 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights' while we wait?" Agreement was universal, so it was popped into the VCR._[Ironic for Nuriko, isn't it? "We're MEN! (Manly MEN!) We're MEN in tights!"]_

~*~*~

Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! What IS Keimei's plan exactly? And why would Nuriko enjoy it?_[Does it involve men, boiling acid, a tow truck, and a lock of Superman's hair?] _And why would the seishi want to kill the girls for doing it? _[They've joined...the VAGUELY GREY SIDE!] _Tune into the next part to find out!

^_^


End file.
